


피만이 붉은 것은 아니다

by grayparticles



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayparticles/pseuds/grayparticles
Summary: 맥라렌이 2연속 컨스트럭터 챔피언십을 차지한 직후, 팀의 퍼스트 드라이버였던 카를로스 사인즈 주니어가 페라리로 이적한다.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	피만이 붉은 것은 아니다

카를로스 사인즈 주니어에게는 붉은색이 잘 어울렸다. 지난 몇 년간은 그 사실을 알아차릴 기회가 많지 않았다. 맥라렌에 소속된 드라이버로서 그들은, 그러니까 카를로스와 랜도는, 무채색 계열에 가끔 오렌지와 블루가 포인트로 들어가는 팀웨어만을 입었으니까.

그러나 이제는 달랐다. 패독을 충격에 휩싸이게 만든 스쿠데리아 페라리로의 이적 소식과 함께, 카를로스는 붉은 옷을 입기 시작했다. Rosso corsa. 랜도는 그 모습을 인스타그램으로 지켜봤다. 아직 그들은 서로 팔로우된 상태였으니까.

언제 블락하지? 랜도는 그 시점이 이미 지났다는 것을 알고 있었다. 되돌아보면 몇 번의 기회가 있었다. 카를로스가 이적을 발표했을 때, 그가 랜도에게 헤어지자고 했을 때, 그가 ‘랜도의 도움으로’ 월드 챔피언이 되었을 때, 혹은…….

\- 뭐가 제일 두려워요?  
\- 카를로스가 저보다 빠른 상황이요.

루키 때 했던 인터뷰는 반농반진이었다. 카를로스는 말없이 웃기만 했다. 그날 호텔로 돌아가는 길에 그들은 평소처럼 실없는 농담을 나눴고, 마찬가지로 현실성이 없어 보이는 이야기도 했다. 랜도는 자신이 이렇게 물었던 것을 기억한다.

\- 만일 우리 차가 엄청 빨라진다면, 그때도 이렇게 지낼 수 있을까?  
\- 무슨 소리야, 당연하지. 이 차를 타고 우리 둘 다 챔피언이 되는 것보다 기쁜 일이 있겠어?

랜도는 챔피언은 한 명뿐이라는 사실을 지적하지 않았다.

오랜 소원이 현실로 일어나, 맥라렌이 컨스트럭터 챔피언십을 우승할 정도의 머신을 만들어낸 첫해, 드라이버스 챔피언십의 우승자는 카를로스였다. 그 해 내내 카를로스는 랜도보다 근소하게 빨랐고, 랜도는 자신이 세컨드 드라이버가 되는 것이 논리적으로 옳다는 사실을 인정했다.

아니, 실은 인정하지 못했다. 자신의 연인이자 팀메이트를 축하해주면서도, 랜도는 카를로스의 손에 들린 트로피가 자신의 것일 수도 있었다는 생각을 버리지 못했고, 그 생각은 다음 시즌에 더 구체화되었다.

맥라렌이 2연속 컨스트럭터 챔피언십을 차지한 두 번째 시즌이 문제였다. 머신을 완전히 믿을 수 있다는 것을, 그에게 기댈 수 있다는 것을 깨달은 랜도는 종종 카를로스보다 빨랐다. 그러나 여전히 암묵적인 퍼스트 드라이버는 카를로스였고, 결정적인 순간들에 팀오더가 있었다. 팽팽한 분위기 속에서 오프시즌이 시작되었고,

카를로스가 랜도에게 헤어지자고 한 것은 바로 그 순간이었다.

랜도는 아주 오랫동안, 카를로스가 아는 것보다 훨씬 더 오래전부터, 그를 좋아해 왔다. 물론 그의 잘생긴 얼굴이 한몫, 아니 꽤 여러 몫을 헀으나, 얼굴 때문에 좋아하는 것만은 아니었다. 랜도가 가장 좋아하는 것은 모든 사람을 따뜻하게 바라보는 그의 시선이었다. 그리고 그 따뜻한 시선은 어느 순간부터 델 듯이 뜨겁게 랜도를 바라봤고, 그것을 알아차린 날 랜도는 세상 그 누구보다도 행복한 사람이었다.

그랬었는데……. 랜도는 그의 시선이 차갑게 식은 것을 견딜 수 없었다. 오로지 경쟁자로서만 그를 바라보는 눈빛. 마침내 이별을 고한 것도 카를로스 쪽이었다.

그는 오래 뜸 들이지 않았다. 우리, 이제 헤어지는 편이 좋겠어. 카를로스는 그것이 세상에서 가장 간단하며 당연한 사실인 것처럼 말을 꺼냈다.

“싫어…….”

랜도의 대답에 카를로스의 눈썹이 살짝 치켜 올라갔다. 헤어지자는 게 싫다는 것은 아니었다. 이미 그들의 사이가 돌이킬 수 없다는 것은 랜도 역시 알고 있었다. 그가 싫은 것은 이 상황 그 자체였다.

“세상에는 어쩔 수 없는 일도 있는 거야. 지금 어떻게 됐건 예전에 우린 진심으로 서로 좋아했고 아꼈으니까, 그걸로 된 거 아니야?”  
“그딴 정신승리, 너나 해.”

울고 싶지 않아도 저절로 눈물이 나온다는 사실이 분했다. 카를로스는 그의 눈물을 닦아주지 않았다.

“잘 생각해봐. 우리가 할 수 있는 가장 현명한 선택은 지금 그만둬서 예전 추억이라도 지키는 거야.”  
“그러기엔 이미 늦었어.”

랜도는 짓씹듯이 내뱉었고, 그의 말은 사실이었다.

“랜도, 우리 잘하고 있잖아. 이딴 것 때문에 커리어를─”  
“’이딴 것’이라고?”

카를로스는 달래는 듯한 목소리로 말을 꺼냈으나, 랜도는 숨도 제대로 쉬지 못했다. 카를로스는 그의 호흡이 평소처럼 돌아올 때까지 지켜보았고, 잠시 후 돌아섰다. 카를로스의 뒷모습을 보며 랜도는 짧은 순간 동안 이대로 그에게 달려가 그를 한 대 후려치는 것과, 그에게 안기는 것 사이에서 고민했으나, 둘 다 현실로 일어나지는 않았다.

그러니까, 그렇게 끝이었다. 허무할 정도로 간단히. 남은 하반기 동안 그들은 서로 해야 할 일을 했다. 챔피언이 된 건 카를로스였고, 랜도는 2위에 그쳤다. 자연히 다음 시즌에는 어떡하지, 하는 걱정을 할 수밖에 없었다. 그러나 그 걱정은 소용없는 것이었다.

카를로스 사인즈 주니어가 페라리로 간다는 소식은 많은 사람들에게 의문을 자아냈다. 상식적으로 위닝 카를 제공하는 팀의 퍼스트 드라이버 포지션을 포기하고 이적할 이유가 없었으니까. 그러나 랜도 노리스는 단박에 그의 선택을 간파했다.

그는 카를로스의 런던 집으로 달려갔다. 키는 이미 받은 지 오래였다. 짐을 정리하고 있던 카를로스는 랜도를 보자 당황한 기색을 숨기지 못했다. 랜도는 속사포처럼 쏟아냈다.

“어떻게 이렇게 비겁해? 나한테 감정에 휩쓸려서 커리어 망치지 말라고 하더니 정작 지금 누가 감정 때문에 잘못된 선택을 하는지 봐. 나랑 달리 달관한 것처럼 날 내려다보니 너도 똑같잖아.”

카를로스는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 차라리 반박해봐, 변명이라도 해봐. 랜도는 무너지듯이 말했다.

“이럴 거면 그냥 계속 나를 사랑하면 되잖아. 되돌릴 수만 있다면…….”  
“되돌릴 수 있다면 너하고 시작조차 하지 않았을 거야.”  
“그 말, 진심이야?”

그는 한 박자 늦게 대답했다. 진심이야. 랜도는 카를로스의 집을 나왔고, 정처 없이 걸었다. 어딘지 모를 동네에 도착해, 택시를 타고 돌아가야 할 정도로. 그만큼 그는 길을 잃었었다.

누굴 마주칠까 전전긍긍하면서도 잡은 손을 떼지 않고 산책하던 순간, 1-2 피니시 후 포디움에서도, 호텔 방에서도 서로에게 샴페인을 뿌리던 순간, 마요르카에 있는 사인즈 가의 별장에서 함께 식사하던 순간, 반대로 런던 교외에 있는 랜도의 본가에서 함께 깨어있던 순간.

이런 순간들의 기억은 쉴 새 없이 떠올라, 랜도를 괴롭게 했다. 붉은 오버올을 입은 카를로스가 이적 후 처음으로 함께 올라간 포디움─하필이면 몬짜였다─에서 손을 내밀었을 때도 마찬가지였다. 이는 분명히 화해의 제스처였다.

대부분의 팀메이트는 한쪽이 이적한 후에 사이가 더 좋아지는데, 왜 맥라렌의 경우에는 반대냐는 말도 오갔었다. 카를로스가 내민 손을 맞잡고 어깨를 부딪치는 것은 그런 소문들을 종식시키기에 충분할 테지만, 랜도는 그렇게 하지 않았다. 그는 카를로스의 손을 쳐냈다. 티포시들의 함성으로 귀가 멀 것 같던 분위기가 일순간에 싸늘해졌다.

카를로스는 멋쩍게 웃고는 돌아서서, 다시 관중들에게 손짓했다. 사람들은 아무 일도 없었다는 듯이 환호했으나, 랜도는 자신이 방금 이탈리아의 공공의 적이 되었다는 사실을 깨달았다.

그 후 근원 모를 루머가 떠돌기 시작했다. 맥라렌이 영국 팀 특성상 영국인 드라이버를 선호하기 때문에 사내 정치에서 카를로스가 랜도에게 밀려났다는 소문이었다. 그 소문 속에서 카를로스는 완전무결한 피해자였고, 랜도는 실력도 없으면서 정치질로 카를로스를 밀어낸 못된 영국인이었다.

터무니없는 소리였다.

***

그의 발바닥에 키스한 적이 있었다.

카를로스가 씻고 나왔을 때 랜도는 이불을 둘둘 만 채 침대에 엎드려서 핸드폰을 보고 있었고, 맨발만이 이불 밖으로 툭 튀어나와 있었다. 핑크빛의 두 발이 사랑스러웠고, 카를로스는 저도 모르게 그의 발바닥에 입 맞췄다. 간지러움을 잘 타는 랜도는 그만 카를로스의 잘 뻗은 코뼈를 부러뜨릴 뻔했으나, 다행히도 그런 일은 일어나지 않았다.

그의 곱슬머리를 쓸어내린 적이 있었다.

카를로스의 머리카락 역시 곱슬이었지만, 랜도의 머리카락과는 결이 달랐다. 공기 중에 조금만 습기가 있어도 랜도의 머리카락은 어지럽게 뻗쳤고, 카를로스는 종종 그의 머리카락을 밀어버리는 편이 낫지 않겠느냐고 농담했다. 그는 그래도 여전히 랜도를 사랑할 자신이 있었다.

아무리 마음속에서 거리를 두려 노력해도, 기억은 멀어지지 않았다. 결국 카를로스는 그의 커리어 사상 최악의 수가 될 수도 있는 방법을 택했다. 라이벌 팀으로의 과감한 이적.

동향 선배라 할 수 있는 페르난도 알론소는 그런 카를로스의 선택을 이해하지 못했다.

\- 네가 퍼스트 드라이버잖아, 걔를 못 보겠으면 걔가 나가게 만들어야지.

그의 말도 분명 일리가 있었다. 페르난도였다면 분명히 그렇게 했을 것이다.

\- 너는 너무 모질지가 못해. 아직 좋아하는 거지?  
\- 아니에요.

카를로스는 대답했다. 전화 상으로는 거짓말을 하는 것이 수월했다.

카를로스의 새 팀메이트, 샤를 르클레르 역시 그의 선택을 이해하지 못하는 것은 매한가지였다. 샤를은 다른 모든 사람과 마찬가지로 카를로스가 왜 이적한 것인지, 또 그 중에서도 하필이면 페라리를 선택한 것인지 궁금했다. 호기심은 라이벌리보다도 앞섰다.

샴페인의 취기가 가시지 않았을 때 카를로스가 조각조각 흘린 말들을 종합해 본 샤를 르클레르는, 자신의 새 팀메이트가 아무래도 제정신이 아니라는 결론을 내렸다.

\- 완전 사랑에 미친 놈이지. 스페인 사람들은 다 저런가?

라고 샤를은 자신의 친구에게 말했다.

몬짜에서 랜도가 손을 쳐낸 것은 솔직히 충격이었다. 의외였다는 말은 부적절했다─랜도로서는 충분히 그런 반응을 보일 수 있었으리다. 다만 카를로스는…….

카를로스는 그들이 함께 이기기 시작했을 때의 실버스톤을 떠올렸다. 당시 그랑프리 결과는 1-3 피니시였고, 포디움에서 그들은 손을 맞잡았다. 나중에야 그들은 너무 친해 보였던 것은 아닌지, 사람들이 의심했지는 않을지 뒤늦게 걱정했다.

하지만 사람들은 끝까지 알지 못했다. 아니면, 아는데도 모르는 척해준 것일 수도 있었다.

랜도는 몬짜 포디움에서 내려온 날, 그날 잠들 때까지 누가 보든 말든 소리 없이 울었다. 참고 싶어도 눈물을 참을 수가 없었다. 그는 몇 번이나 카를로스에게 전화하고 싶었다. 사실 너의 손을 잡고 싶었어, 라고 진실을 고백하고 싶었다.

그렇지만 그 손을 잡는다면, 그들의 사이는 어떻게 되는가?

더 이상 팀메이트는 아니다. 처음부터 친구는 아니었다. 이제 와서 연인은 될 수 없다. 그런 사이였다. 랜도는 모든 것이 엉망진창이 되었음을 직감했고, 그의 눈물에는 그런 깨달음 역시 담겨 있었다.

운명의 상대와는 보이지 않는 붉은 실로 연결되어 있다는 말이 사실이라면, 그들 사이의 실은 꼬이다 못해 엉켜있을 것이라고 랜도는 생각했다.

그 실을 잘라낼 때가 되었다.

사생활에 대해 왈가왈부하길 좋아하는 사람들에게 랜도 노리스의 갑작스러운 약혼 소식은 흥미로운 화제거리를 던져주었다. 가장 조심스러운 추측부터 대범한 장담까지 많은 말들이 오갔다.

카를로스는 초조했고, 마치 자신의 것을 빼앗긴 어린아이처럼 화가 났다. 애초에 처음부터 랜도가 그의 소유물이 아니었음에도. 그는 자신의 마음을 정리하기 위해서는 한 가지 방법밖에 없다는 사실을 알고 있었다.

“랜도.”  
“……무슨 일이야?”  
“무슨 일이라니, 나야말로 묻고 싶어. 이렇게 갑자기 약혼이라니?”  
“네가 상관할 바는 아니잖아.”

카를로스가 검색해본 바에 따르면, 랜도의 약혼 상대는 그의 집안과 비슷하게 부유한 다른 지역 유지의 딸이었다. 아무리 생각해도 연애 결혼일 리 없다는 점이 그나마 다행이었다.

“왜 아닌데.”  
“그러면─”  
“랜도, 나를 봐. 우리를 좀 봐.”

그 말에 랜도는 금방이라도 울 것 같은 얼굴이 되었으나, 울지는 않았다. 눈물 한 방울도 흘러나오지 않을 정도로, 그는 최선을 다해 참고 있었다.

“늘 너를 사랑했어. 알고 있었지.”  
“당연히, 당연히……. 모를 수가 없잖아, 바보 멍청아.”

커리어랑 사랑 중에 아무것도 선택하지 못한 사람이 지금 누굴 바보 취급하는 건지, 랜도는 이 와중에도 부아가 치밀었다. 그는 왼손이 위로 오게 손을 겹쳤다. 넷째 손가락에 자리잡은 반지가 보일 수 있게.

카를로스는 그의 손끝을 붙잡아 들어 올렸다. 랜도는 이번에는 손을 쳐내지 못했다. 않았다는 쪽이 더 적합한 표현이리다. 그는 카를로스가 자신의 손끝을 입술로 가져가는 동안 거의 숨을 쉬지 못했다. 온몸의 감각이 그 끝으로만 몰려간 것 같았다. 카를로스의 입술은 아주 가볍게 랜도의 손톱을 스쳤고, 부드러운 온기의 흔적은 안타까울 정도로 빠르게 사라졌다. 곧 그의 입술은 천천히 랜도의 손가락을 타고 올라왔고, 반지에서 잠시 머무르다가, 마침내 그의 손등에 닿았다. 그렇게 마지막 키스를 마치고, 카를로스는 다시 랜도의 손을 내려놓았다.

“카를로스…….”

여기서 그의 이름을 부르면 안 된다는 것을 알면서도, 랜도는 참지 못했다. 그들의 시선이 마주쳤고, 랜도는 모든 것이 자신의 뜻대로 되었음을 알았다.

전부, 완전히, 끝났다. 카를로스는 방금 자신을 놓아줬고, 그 반대 역시 마찬가지였다. 그러니까, 이젠 정말 울면 안 되는데…….

결혼식에 초대하지 않아도 이해할게, 그 말을 인사처럼 남기고 돌아서는 카를로스의 뒷모습이 뿌옇게 번졌다. 하나의 붉은 얼룩으로, 마치 핏자국처럼. 랜도는 눈을 가늘게 떴다가, 끝내 감아버렸다.

(끝)

**Author's Note:**

> 혹시 읽어주신 분이 있다면 감사드립니다..! 사이 안 좋아진 554 너무 판타지이지만 그래서 한 번 써보고 싶었네요. 이번 시즌도 화이팅???


End file.
